How could I not love you?
by PercyandAnnabethLOVE
Summary: Annabeth had an accident leaving her unable to fight? Will Percy be able to make her feel better?*They didn't meet at Camp Half-Blood* T for a lot of kissing and they have a baby before marriage But they were 20 and engaged I don't support teen pregnancy


**I own nothing.**

Annabeth's POV

I watched his every move as he sharpened his sword. Whether it was for work or to save the world again I don't care.  
>"Bye, Annie," Percy said, "Got a busy day today."He kissed me and ran to his car. I realized he had his father's ambition as well as his eyes.<br>"Wait!" I called, but he was gone, "I forgot to tell you… love you." I walked back inside, sat down, and took a nap.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Hey, Wise Girl. Wake up!" Percy said, shaking me.  
>I woke up, blinking because of how bright the lights were. He had put her in his bed.<br>"How are you?" He said, mischievous look in his eye. Percy is so complicated. It drives me nuts.  
>"Just fine," I said. After a little while, he left. I sat there in silence. I figured I could call Thalia, but she would be with Nico. After the accident, I practically did nothing. The accident… well, that was a different matter. I finally picked up the phone.<br>"Hey, Thals. Can you come over?" I asked.  
>"What's wrong?" Thalia asked her tone urgent, "Did you get hurt again?" I sighed and hung up with a mumble of "No." I heard noise outside and ran to the door. Percy stood there, smiling at me.<br>"What are you doing?" I said, biting back a smile. He smiled wider and handed me a ring.  
>"Why are you giving me this?"I asked. His face had a <em>duh<em> look.  
>"Because I love you," Percy said as if it should be obvious.<br>"I can't do anything. How could you love me?" I asked.  
>He looked me in the eye and really serious said, "How could I not?" Gray and green met. He leaned forward and <em>RING RING RING. <em>Percy cursed in Greek. I sighed and picked up my phone, "WHAT?" I shouted into my phone.  
>"Thalia said you hung up…" Nico started to say. I slammed my phone shut and turned around, but Percy was gone. There was a note on the table that read,<br>_**Dear sweet Annabeth,  
>I'm sorry I had to go.<br>LOVE AND HUGS,  
>Percy<strong>_

Then I got angry at Percy, at the stupid note in his perfect handwriting. I shouted and screamed and threw whatever was in my grasp. I cursed Percy and his father. I continued this until I got dizzy. When I say dizzy, I mean like almost passing out. With one last dying scream I cried for help. Then the world faded into black and I collapsed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Percy's POV

I got a call from Nico on my way home. At first, I thought it was Annabeth so, I was relaxed until, "PERCY!"  
>"Nico?" I said noticing how scared he sounded, "What's wrong?"<br>"Don't freak, okay?" Nico told him, "Thalia is already there. Annabeth is going to be fine." With that I slammed the phone shut and floored it. Within a matter of minutes I was in front of my house. I tore open the door to my car and ran inside because the door was open. The room was a mess, but I ran to Annabeth. Thalia moved and I sat down beside her.  
>"I always forget to tell you I love," I whispered in her ear, "I loved you from the very first day."<br>"She knows," a voice said. I turned quickly and saw a tall, elegant woman in a flowing Greek chiton.  
>"Lady Athena," I said and bowed. Instead of giving me her usual glare, she gave me…<br>"You're giving me a hug?" I asked, shocked, but I didn't pull away.  
>"Yes, because I realize I was always rude to you and now…" Athena said, her voice wavering (Vocab word!), "What hurts is that her father didn't come even when she… died." She pulled away and looked me in the eye. I noticed a single tear making its way down her cheek.<br>"She's not dead," I said with finality, "Not even close. That's what everyone said after the accident, but she's still here."  
>"Thank you for believing in her," Athena said, putting on a brave smile. She gave Thalia a hug and whispered something in her ear that made Thalia cry.<br>"I'll go," Athena said, then poofed out. I told Thalia I'd call Nico to come get her because she was a mess. Maybe it's time to explain what's going about this accident. About two years ago, Annabeth, Tyson and I had gone on a quest and we had a run in with a sphinx. Unlike in labyrinth, Annabeth didn't get out. The sphinx was going to get Tyson so she jumped in front of it. It killed her almost instantly. I couldn't live without her so, I made a deal with Hades. He promised to let her out of the Underworld but, she could never fight again or show extreme anger. I agreed quickly and I took her home happily. I was a coward, though because I didn't propose. Anyone in those sappy chick flicks would have as soon as they got back. Suddenly, I was shaken out of my thoughts by Annabeth's hoarse, "Seaweed Brain?" I knew at that moment I wouldn't regret this. "Yes," I said, picking up her iPod. After I scrolled through her playlist, I selected a song and pressed play. The song started and I sang along.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone<br>And without a warning  
>I realize your laugh<br>Is the best sound I've ever heard  
>I like the way<br>I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk<br>You didn't notice  
>I hear the words<br>But all I can think is  
>We should be together<br>Every time you smile  
>I smile<br>And every time you shine  
>I'll shine for you<br>Woah, I'm feeling you, baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall<br>Jump and fall into me  
>Baby, I'm never gonna leave you<br>Say that you wanna be with me too  
>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all<br>So, jump than fall  
>I had time to think it over<br>And all I can say is come closer  
>The bottom's gonna fall out from under our feet<br>I'll catch you  
>And people say things that bring you to your knees<br>I'll catch you  
>I'll hold you through the night<br>Until you smile  
>Woah, I need you, baby<br>Don't be afraid  
>Please jump then fall<em>

I got down on one knee and held out the ring I had meant to give Annabeth. She gasped and pulled the ring from my hand. Annabeth slid the ring on her hand and kissed me. I held on to her and was never going to let go again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

"Are you sure about this, Thalia?" I asked.  
>I felt beautiful with my long, strapless dress and veil with a headband adorned with real flowers to keep it on my head. My bouquet was made up of white roses, pink daisies, and lily of the valleys.<br>"Yes, now someone wants to see you," Thalia said, opening the door. A little girl in a purple dress and a basket of rose petals ran in and gave me a great, big hug. Alysaa, my daughter, was our flower girl. Percy and I had been engaged for three years and already had a two year old daughter. Thalia peeled her off me and helped her out. I sighed and made my way to the aisle. Alysaa skipped down the aisle and threw rose petals earning a proud smile from Percy. Then she did something no one expected she stopped turned and gave Ella the harpy a rose petal.  
>"Roses. Ella likes roses. And Alysaa," was Ella's response.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE WEDDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have a surprise for the newlywed couple," Announced Athena, "Over the years I have been taking pictures of my daughter, Annabeth and Percy from Olympus and here they are." The song Mary's Song came on and the pictures of Percy and me from when I was seven and he was nine. We were standing under a big tree, I recognized the scene perfectly, and he was threatening to beat me up. He never did. Then there was a video of me daring him to kiss me and running away as Percy tried. The next picture was of me as a sixteen year old. Then there was Poseidon and my father laughing as we held hands because they never believed we really fall in love. We were swimming in a creek and then us as we raced down the road at 2 A.M because we'd snuck out. Then there was a video again. We were fighting and screaming. It changed to Percy standing outside until the morning light. It changed back to pictures. I was waking up to Percy proposing to me. The photos turned recent. Me walking down the aisle. Us saying I do. It went back to us sitting on the front porch of our house, rocking Alysaa as a baby. The song stopped and videos of our friends came up. The first one was of Thalia.  
>"I hope you guys enjoy these next years together," Thalia said, sniffling, "I remember when you went missing. Percy was so determined to find you. I knew at that moment he was the one for you." Then Grover.<br>"I love you guys," Said Grover, "Thanks for letting me be your satyr after that whole incident with Thalia." Then Nico.  
>"Am I on? Oh, okay," Nico said, causing some laughs, "Um, happy wedding?" A muffled yell was heard. "Sorry I'm not a sap. Bye Gus."<br>"Did you just say Gus?" I heard Thalia say.  
>"Yes, I did. Happy?"Then Tyson.<br>"Love you guys!" He said, "Thank you for being my friends, brother and new sister!" Then Ella.  
>"Ella says good luck," Said, guess who, Ella, "Ella's friend is married. Yay! Ella says thanks for introducing Ella to Tyson."<br>"Thank you guys!" I said. Then Percy grabbed my hand and we danced until we were dizzy. Then we kissed until we couldn't breathe. Then we laughed until Chiron asked if we were drunk and that made us laugh more. Ours by Taylor Swift came on and we shouted our favorite lines at Poseidon and Athena.  
>"<em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know me and you. And the verdict comes with people with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you. So, don't you worry your pretty little mind. PEOPLE THROW ROCK AT THINGS THAT SHINE. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."<br>_Their response was, "What the heck?" We were satisfied.


End file.
